Besties That Want More
by Realish
Summary: Basically Brooke likes Peyton, Peyton likes Brooke but both are too afraid to tell the other... You know the usual. Read and Review pls.. I DO NOT OWN OTH... If i did you all see what would happen;D
1. Hang out?

This is my first story EVER!! I've never been able to actually sit down and write one of these; and i now see why these things are hard! Lol. Well anyways hope you think something of it whether good or bad let me know...

Besties That Want More.

Brooke's POV

Its days like these I despise, having to wake up at this unholy hour just to go to a place I dread even more. I silently scream in my head as I lay in bed not wanting to move.

As I was about to fall back to sleep I hear my phone vibrate once and then went straight to "Beautiful Girls"(By Sean Kingston)even though I'm not awake enough to really think properly I smiled to myself knowing full well who is was calling as soon as I heard the song. So I reached out from my bed to pick up the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hey" I said in my hoarse morning voice.

"Hey Brookie good morning!" I hear my bestest friend cheerfully say on the other end.

"Um Pey why exactly are you so happy this morning?" I asked at my friends strange behavior.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" She asked sounding slightly offended.

"Well no offence but normally you're the one that sounds like crap in the morning" I replied while getting up to go to the bathroom. "All moody and all" I finished as I reach.

"Ha ha very funny Miss Davis… But hey the reason I called was to ask if you wanted to skip school today and hang out? I feel like we haven't done that in awhile…" She said.

"Wait what? We see each other at school like everyday." I replied some what amused at what she said.

"I know but we haven't really hung out just the two of us… I've missed us" She replied.

"Aww P. Sawyer… I've miss us too." Even more than you think I thought to myself. "Ok what did you have in mind?" I quickly finished.

"Yay" She exclaimed. "Well I was hoping you would come over here and we could go from there"

"Omg… you didn't even have anything planned?" I asked.

"No not really" she said. "I just really wanted to be with you today… Just the two of us like old time."

If only she knew what was going on in my head at this exact moment. I'm pretty sure she would change her mind about us hanging out if she ever found out.

"Um ok I'll see you in a few" I said as I quickly hung up the phone.

Damn how am I ever gonna tell her that I think I'm in love with her? I said with a large sigh. This has all the makings of a tragic ending. Ok I can do this… I just need to keep my hands to myself and I'll be good. Yea right this is Peyton Sawyer I' m talking about here! The Peyton Sawyer I've been majorly crushing on for the past five years! The Peyton Sawyer that just so happens to be my best friend and whom also happens to be dating someone else. Lucas Scott. Gosh how I loathe him. Just the thought of them together makes me sick to my stomach. He so doesn't deserve her… She's way too good for him. I thought as I took my clothes off to take a shower

Peyton's POV

As I hung up the phone I smiled to myself thinking today was gonna be the perfect day I could just feel it. It's just gonna be me and Brooke and hopefully no interruptions. I made sure I called Lucas earlier and told him I wasn't coming to school today and also that I might not be home so not to bother coming over or anything. I don't even get why I'm still with him… when I'm madly in love with Brooke... Brooke Davis. Yes the very same Brooke Davis that's gonna be here in my room in the next few minutes. Well I guess we're just gonna see what plays out by the end of this.

After getting a cup of coffee I decided to take a shower and wait for Brooke to arrive. And as soon as I got out the shower still with my towel on I head to my room and saw Brooke sitting on my bed reading through a random magazine that was laying on my bed.

"Brooke hey" I said to her.

"Hey omg did you hear that Brittany Spears might be pregnant again?" She asked with her back to me.

"Really by who?" I asked.

"Um idk it doesn't say" She replies "It just says she might be…it hasn't exactly been confirmed or anything, it's just a rumor" She adds still not turning around.

"Well it's not that hard to believe I mean everyone in Hollywood is getting pregnant these days" I said as I walked over to my closet to find something to put on.

"Yea I kno…" She said before stopping mid sentence when I walked by her for the first time wearing only the towel I had on from my shower.

"Huh?" I asked loving the expression that's on her face.

"Oh… Um… ah…nothing never mind" She says with a blush as she quickly looked back down at the magazine that was still in her hands.

I smiled to myself as I continued walking to the closet. OMFG did she seriously just blushed at me? Maybe there is hope after all. I thought as I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. As I walked back past her to go to the bathroom to put the clothes on I asked.

"Hey did you want to go get something to eat and then maybe go to the lake or something later on?"

"Um yea sure I'm kinda starving… Karen's?" She asked.

"Yea sure that'll work" I replied.


	2. You and Broody

_Hey I just wanted to say Thank you so much to those who read and an extra thank you thank you!! to those that reviewed that meant a lot to me ____…_

_craftyns99 thank you for being my first review! And everyone else… Shawn-n-Bell thanks for the tip!!_

_Hope you enjoy!! R&R pls._

**You and Broody**

**Brooke's POV**

OMG all I can think about right now is her naked! That's so not good. Why the hell did she have to only be wearing that stupid towel? I mean didn't she know that I was coming over? Maybe she did it intentionally. Maybe she wanted me to act like a complete idiot in front of her. I can't believe I blushed …Brooke Davies does not blush! This is an outrage! But she looked so good though. Wait why am I acting like I've never seen her in a towel before? Maybe it's the fact that I'm with her in her house all by ourselves.I ramble all those questions in my head way too quickly. I really can't even think straight right now… Wait is that rain I hear outside? I get up to look and in fact it is rain.

"Hey Peyton I don't think going to the lake today is such a good idea" I called.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it's raining outside and I don't know about you but I'm not getting wet" I said but also thinking I don't need water to get wet around her.

"Oh really… Well what do you wanna do instead then?" She said.

"Um I'm still starving so how about we go to Karen's and eat something and then we could come back here and watch a few sappy chick flicks?" I asked.

"Ok" she replies stepping out of the bathroom now fully dressed and putting the finishing touch on her hair.

Wow I think to myself as I see her fiddling with her hair. She looks gorgeous absolutely stunning and she's only wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. I think she feels that I'm staring at her cause she's looking at me curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Um nothing" I replied a little too quickly and she just stood there looking at me weirdly.

"Ok then… So are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yea lets go"

"Your car or mine?"

"Um lets just take mine"

So we headed to my car and went on our way to Karen's in a very awkward silence for me. I was quiet because I didn't want to make a complete ass of myself again in front of her. For her I'm really not sure whats got her tongue in a twist. She's just sitting there looking out the window thinking about something that seems to be very confusing like she's trying to solve so really hard math problem or something just by using her head.

"Hey Peyton whats up?" I said trying to save her before she explodes.

She turns her head slowly towards me before saying "Oh its nothing just a lot on my mind is all"

"Care to share?"I asked as we reached our destination and I started to get out.

"How about we talk about it while we're eating?" She answered as she also got out the car.

We both made our way into the diner sat down in a relatively quiet spot and ordered our food without another word about the subject. After a few more moments of silence I decided that I should try again.

"So are you gonna tell me whats got you all quiet all of a sudden?"

"Well its just I don't know what to do about Lucas anymore?"She began then took a bit of her pancake.

"I mean I don't think I like him like I used to anymore… I mean he's a good guy and all but I just don't see him as a boyfriend anymore I just see him as a boy that's a friend… U get what I'm saying?" She asks.

"Yea I get it… But why though I thought you guys where in love?" I asked just trying to be a best friend at the moment.

"I thought we were too, but lately I've been finding myself not even slightly attracted to him at all"

"Oh"I said as I tried to look as casual as possible even thought I'm screaming "YES! It's about damn time you got over his undeserving ass"

"Yea and plus I think I'm in love with someone else at the moment" She said as she continued to look at her plate.

Damn! I thought to myself as she finished that statement.

"Really who?" I asked a little hesitant not really wanting to hear the answer.

After a long pause she replies "Well that's my little secret for now" And then offers me a small smile so I wouldn't take it too personally.

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to find some way to get it out of ya huh?" I said with a signature Brooke Davis smirk.

"Oh I'd love to see you try on this one" She says and I can see that she's starting to lighten up a bit.

But I'm still curious about the whole Lucas thing. I wonder if she's even told him about this… No she probably didn't I mean if she did she would of look a little more upset earlier on when we were back at her house. So even though I know she's probably not gonna like me asking about him again I can't help it cause I need to know.

"So are you gonna break up with him soon?" I asked.

After a large sigh she says "I really don't know Brooke I mean I want to but he's gonna be so pissed and hurt, I don't think I'm ready to face him yet..."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out soon, don't worry bout it ok"

"Yea easier said than done"

"Yea that's true, but whatever happens with you and broody you know I'll always be there right beside you right?"

She just simply nods her head in response and went back to eating her food and I did the same. As we finished our meal I just had the urge to ask.

"This mystery person must be something special if you're willing to drop whats his face for em huh?" I asked as we paid for the food and head to the door.

She just laughs and says "Oh you can say that… You can definitely say that"


	3. How about Haley's?

_So yea i decided not to do POV's anymore cuz i just dont wanna anymore.. Thanks to those who reviewed i appreciate ya. Well anyways here goes nothing... hope you enjoy and some feedback would be awesome :D._

**How about Haley's?**

After a countless amount of movies, popcorn, laughter, a few awkward moments and Brooke getting numerous amounts of call from the other girls on the cheer squad asking her where they were and why they weren't at school for practice it was about 9 pm and both girls were starting to feel the affect of eating only popcorn for a large portion of the day.

"Hey Peyton I think if I don't eat a decent meal right about now I'm gonna past out"

"Yea I feel the same way too"

"So what you have in this place we could eat?"

"Um I guess we could cook something up… But I don't really feel like cooking anything and we both know how you are in the kitchen so that's out of the question"

"You know if I didn't feel like crap I would have a serious sarcastic remark right now"

"So anyway you wanna call and order a pizza or something?"

Brooke just sat there and gave her a look that was like are you retarded? Before letting it go and replying.

"Peyton pizza isn't a decent meal ok and besides is gonna take way too long for them to deliver and I can't wait that long."

"Well what do you have in mind then? Cuz obviously my ideas aren't good enough for you"

"How about we call Haley and see if she could bring us something or we could just go over to her house and eat with her or something I'm sure she won't mind the company."

"Yea that's a good idea… wait shouldn't we call her first and see?" Peyton asked as she saw Brooke getting up to grab her things.

"Nah I'm sure tutor girl will not mind us paying her a visit, I mean she's probably just doing homework or something… On a Friday night so we need to save her from her misery."

"Ok Brooke but if we go over there and she's having sex or something it is so gonna be all on you to do all the talking after."

They just both looked at each other before bursting out laughing at the thought that Haley was actually getting some.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever heard you say in your entire life" Brooke said still cracking up.

"I know right, picture Haley actually having sex" They both started laughing again at the thought of Haley have sex.

So the ride over to Haley's was fairly good no awkward situations just two friends having a good thing and just cracking up at everything possible. When they arrived at Haley's they saw a car already sitting in her drive way.

"What the hell is Rachel's car doing in Haley's driveway?" Brooke asked.

"How you know that's her car?"

"I saw her in it a few times"

"Oh… Well lets go see what she's doing here"

"She better not be trying anything with tutor girl or I'm so gonna kick her ass!" Brooke said as she was about to get out of the car before Peyton grabbed her arm.

"You know come to think of it her and Haley have been kinda close lately I've seen them together a few times this week at school"

"Really doing what?" Brooke asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know just talking I guess I mean I wasn't stalking them or anything"

"She better not be trying anything"

"Maybe she's just trying to get tutored by Haley I mean she is a tutor"

"Yea but on a Friday night I don't think so something is definitely up" Brooke said.

"Do you think we should sneak around and look a little before going in?" Brooke asked.

"How old are you Brooke?"

"Whatever you know you want to find out what's going on too"

"Yea but I'm not gonna be childish about it and sneak around her house to find out… we could just ask them and maybe they'll tell us"

"Oh come on Peyton there's no way in hell if we went up to them and was like 'hey guys we kinda notice yall were a little close and all and we just wanted to see what was up' do you honestly think they would tell us the truth?"

"No they wouldn't and that's why we find out for our selves" Brooke said before Peyton had a chance to answer.

"I thought you were hungry isn't that why we came over here in the first place?"

"Yea but that can wait I want to know what's going on with those two"

"And if I say no?"

"You won't cuz you and I both know you want to know as bad as I do and plus who can say no to me and actually mean it?"

"Ok fine whatever but if we get caught I'm blaming it on you" Peyton said finally about get out of the car.

"Yea yea ok but let me move the car so they don't see it" Brooke said stopping her before moving the car a little further down the street.

"So what do you suggest we do now huh?" Peyton asked as they started walking towards the house.

"Well we should check through the windows first and see if we can see what they're doing"

"Ok and what if they're in Haley's room?" Peyton asked.

"Well we just have to hope they aren't now don't we?"

"And besides why would they be in her room?" Brooke asked again.

"I don't know Brooke I thought you were the detective I should be asking you the questions"

"Ok fine lets just go check the windows now ok"

_**A/N**:So yea that was it.. hey tell me how you feel about Raley.. i noticed there werent many stories with them together and all so if you wanna see them together i could work my magic if not i wont so let me know plz.  
_


	4. Uncertainties

Chapter 4

Earlier on that same day at about 8pm a very nervous Rachel pulled into Haley's driveway and was a little reluctant to get out. Finally convincing herself that it wasn't gonna be that bad she finally got out of her car and slowly made her way up towards the door. After a few moments at the door just standing there she finally rang the bell and waited, a couple seconds later a very sleepy looking Haley open the door.

"Oh hey Rachel" She greeted with a yawn.

"Hey glad to see you're excited to see me" She replied with a fake hurt expression on her face.

"Oh sorry I just fell asleep for awhile waiting for you to come over" Haley said opening the door wider so Rachel could get in.

"Oh gee thanks" Rachel replied sarcastically. "But normally people don't fall asleep before I come, that normally happens when I'm done with them" She finished with a smirk and a wink, obviously not nervous at all anymore.

"Oh-Um…" Haley said a little uneasy.

"Jk Haley I was just kidding"

This was starting to be a typical thing for both girls over the course of the past week, harmless flirting, nervousness and uncertainties of what was really going on between them. For Haley she really wasn't sure what was going on, she had never felt this way for anyone let alone a girl and it was starting to confuse the hell out of her. But what she did know was that whenever she was around the red head her stomach felt like butterflies had taken up permanent residence and refused to leave. She also knew that she was starting to fall for the girl but she just couldn't help it because she was so sweet to her and she just made her feel like she was the only person in the room whenever they were talking.

"So do you wanna go back to sleep or something because I could just come back tomorrow or whenever?" Rachel asked even thought she really didn't wanna leave.

"No, No I'm good now I'm not tired anymore…see!" Haley said trying to look wide wake.

"Oh ok then, I can't argue with that face" Rachel replied with a smile taking a seat on the couch.

"Ok so what do wanna do first?" Haley asked taking a seat also.

"Um it's up to you I'm fine with whatever you decide"

"Oh are you hungry cuz I could heat something up for you?"

"No not really"

"Ok how about we watch a few movies?" Haley asked hoping she said yes because she was starting to run out of ideas and she really didn't want the other girl to leave.

"Ok what do you have?"

Haley got up from her seat and made her way towards the tv to look for a few movies. After calling out a few random movies for Rachel and having every one of them rejected she finally came across one that the red head finally decide was decent enough for her to watch.

"Oh my gosh! You would pick this movie… I don't even know why I have this I hate scary movies!"

"Oh come on Hales it's really not even that scary"

"Yes it is I've never been able to sitting down and watch the whole thing I always chicken out and turn it off before it's over"

"Are you serious?!" Rachel asked rhetorically. After seeing the look on the other girls face she softens up a little. "How about you sit by me and you can hold on to me if you need to?" She asked hopeful.

"Ok thanks… but don't complain about me holding you too much because you're the one who offered" Haley answered with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about me I'm fine with that" Rachel said smiling also.

"So now that we finally found a movie that you want to watch, do you want me to get some popcorn or candy or something before we start it?"

"Um yea what kind of candy do you have?"

"Oh let me go check"

As Haley got up again to go search around the kitchen for the candy Rachel also tried to make sense of what was happening with the two. She found it rather odd that she was willing to spend time with the brunette because normally she would never have accepted to go to a girls house that she barely knew just to "hang out and watch a few movies" but with Haley for some reason it was different because she actually cared for this girl, she loved every moment she spent with the other girl and she just loved seeing that goofy smile the brunette would display on her face when she was truly happy, and for Rachel no matter what kind of day she way having, that alone would make her day. Now Rachel wasn't exactly new to the girl on girl scene but this was definitely a first for her because this to her was way more than just one night thing she actually wanted to be with Haley and take things slow and to cherish each moment she had with the other girl and to just make her feel loved and to have the same love she had for her be returned.

"So yea I just brought back all the ones I found, I hope you find something you like" Haley said coming out of the kitchen and setting the stuff on the table.

"Oh ok thanks" Rachel replied taking up the bag of skittles.

Now after seeing that they were both ready Haley hit the light switch to turn the lights off and took a seat by the red head and grabbed the remote and pushed play.

"Ok please don't make fun of me for this… I really don't like scary movies"

"Haley I would never make fun of you" Rachel replied with a dead serious expression on her face.

All Haley could do was look at her slightly shocked because she really didn't expect the other girl to say that she kinda expected her to make a joke about it or something. Now turning back her attention to the tv screen she quickly tensed as the movie started to play. Rachel seeing her body language change decided to put her arm around the smaller girl.

"Come here" She said as Haley came into her embrace.


End file.
